Love's Hard
by oddygirl99
Summary: A story about Annabeth, Percy and Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Hard

Percy and Annabeth has been dating for a month but Athena can't take it anymore.

" Urghh! Why does Annabeth even like that stupid Percy? His not even good looking" Athena said, " Why is this so frustrating can't i just pick who Annabeth should go with and not have the little idiot near my daughter."

While at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth was talking to Percy as usual talking about architecture and what she was going to do with Olympus the stuff that everybody hated hearing but they were going pretty good for dating a month. Just when they were about to kiss this iris message popped up and it was... As you guessed Athena.

Athena wanted to talk to Annabeth in private so obviously Percy had to leave. When Percy left, Athena had to talk to Annabeth about something serious.

"Annabeth, you should stop dating Percy he is a bad influence and you defiantly deserve something way better than him. Just because he is the son of the Big 3 doesn't mean he awesome. Being a daughter of Athena is something to be proud of." said Athena.

Annabeth replied in a very harsh and annoyed way " Mum, why do you even care, just because you don't like Poseidon doesn't mean i have to hate Percy as well. You know that everyone is different and if you try to know him better than you might think better of him than what he is now. Your so stupid mum in socialising your definitely better in battle strategies maybe you should just stick with that."

Athena replied surprised thinking that she really does have deep feeling for Percy. Maybe she should give him a chance. She was really unsure so she just told Annabeth to continue what she was doing before.

The Iris message finish so Athena thought about what Annabeth said think word by word and maybe she was right she was really wise. Still unsure Athena was walking and somehow ended up right in front of Aphrodite's room, so she just went inside for some advice and what harm can it cause.

As soon as Athena walked into the room she felt like she already made the biggest mistake ever. Aphrodite was in her bed look through her hand held mirror and she then realised that Athena had came in and sitting there was Aphrodite that just sat there in a bit of a shock that Athena would come and talk to her.

Athena sat down. Too afraid to look at Aphrodite in her eyes she looked down onto the floor and in a soft tone she ask " Umm... What should I do about Annabeth and Percy?"

Athena wasn't as surprised as when she came in cause she knows what she wanted to ask. Aphrodite then gave a smirk and replied " You should pretend to be a young demigod and ask Percy to a date, then tell Annabeth to go see and prove her wrong. Then you don't have to worry about anything anymore.

Athena wasn't sure what to do so she just went ahead and did what Aphrodite said to do.

She changed into a really hot girl with blonde hair and she went into camp half blood and when she arrived she gave herself the name Angela and straight she went towards Percy.

She said to Percy " Hey, you wanna go out?" Percy was so surprised that he was about to swear but luckily he stop before he wanted to say it. Percy was actually thinking of he should say yes which was quite bad because he had a girlfriend but unfortunately said No and Angela (Athena) was a bit disappointed that he didn't say yes but she was also starting to give him some respect which was a good thing. Annabeth walked by and saw Angela and Percy talking and Angela. When Angela saw she kissed Percy on the lips and Annabeth got really pissed and ran off to the beach. Percy was still a bit lost because there's this random hot girl that just came up to him and kissed but he was pretty sure he liked it.

While Percy was thinking, Angela left him and when Percy came back to earth he realized that she had left so he continued to whatever he was doing before.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first time writing a fan fiction so if there's and comments please tell me and please review after you read! **

When Percy finished what he was doing, there was still some time before dinner so he went back to his cabin. He looked through the windows and saw Annabeth sitting down by the beaching on a rock, crying her eyes out. He wondered what had happened to her but then he felt really sad because she was crying really bad.

**Annabeth's POV**

How could he. He, he just cheated on me with another girl. I really guess Athena was right, Percy is like his father. But why would he even do it, he knows i love him a lot and i know that he love me a lot. I guess being demigods, its harder for us to stay focused on one thing for along time. I guess its time for us to break up. Before i do this, i think i'm going to send a iris message to mum to tell her she's right and i will listen to her next time. When she answered the call i couldn't resist and i started to pour out in tears again. She was a bit unusual today, she felt uncomfortable around me like she was guilty for something. When i started to talk and tell her whats been going on she started to cry as well. I thought to myself that my mother wouldn't care this much she's just happy i reckon that me and percy are gonna break up. But when i asked her why she wouldn't say anything at all. That made me very suspicious but i left that topic alone until it was a better time.

**Back at camp.**

Percy was looking for Annabeth and he found her in the forest crying. He slowly walked up to her and tapped softly onto her shoulders and she answered in a very angry tone "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Percy stepped a few steps back, and in a small voice he answered back " Nothing, i just wanted to see if you were okay." "Well you see, I'M NOT OKAY, I HATE YOU SO MUCH. YOU REALLY HAD TO CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT UGLY BEAST ANGELA?" replied Annabeth.

Percy answered back " What? This isn't true she kissed me i was saying no to her but then she just suddenly kissed me and you happen to see." " Like i would believe you anymore your just a player." Annabeth said. Annabeth got so pissed she just left him there and walked off.

Annabeth went back to her cabin and just sat on her bed and wishing this wasn't true and that it's all a dream but she knows deep down inside her that it isn't true. She's too afraid to admit its true that Percy has cheated on her. They've been together too much to just throw their friendship and relationship away like this. Annabeth started to question herself.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Maybe i shouldn't of just accused him, maybe we should of sat down and talk about it.." I questioned myself.

Soon i heard the dinner bell ring and I could hear everyone near my cabin stop what their doing and started to run and have dinner, i was too depressed to even show myself, my eyes were puffy,red and watery, my whole body was shaking from fear. But then Malcolm came in and saw me sitting their lonely and depressed, so he walked up and asked me if i was okay but i said i was fine but inside i was like OF COURSE IM NOT FREAKING OKAY THAT'S WHY I'M CRYING. Since i said i was okay, Malcolm questioned me saying if i was okay then why aren't i going to dinner so i just said i was getting up to wash my faces then go to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Dinner for the rest of night was really awkward and i just really wish that it would go heaps faster. I really thought to myself deeply at dinner in my mind because all you could hear in the dining hall was spoons and forks hitting the plates so it was like a good time to think of what i could do to fix this problem! After dinner i head straight back to the cabin and jumped into bed and kept thinking. Why? To the devastation i couldn't go to sleep i just kept rolling around in my bed! I began to cry again it was just so freaking hard! I don't think that anyone should deserve to be treated like this especially since me and percy have such a strong relationship.

3rd Person POV

Suddenly Annabeth's feel sleep after a few hours of thinking! She wasn't in the best of moods but she was still able to sleep so it was okay.

As the sun comes up a loud knock appears outside of Annabeth's Cabin, it was Percy, it was expected that he would show up but Annabeth didn't know so she went and opened the door and there he was standing with a bunch of Flowers and a puppy face which Annabeth sort of felt sorry for him but she knew she had to stay strong so she brought her angry face back and was starting to question him! It wasn't a average conversation, almost half the camp could hear her voice screaming at Percy and it wasn't that friendly. It went on very a very long time but Percy didn't dare speak a word or else he knew she would get more pissed of at him.

After a while Annabeth was out of breathe so she stopped to recover and Percy began to apologise for all he has done but she couldn't hear him over her deep breaths. He waited a bit more and then began saying it again. Annabeth started to put together what might of happened and she realised that it wasn't Percy's fault, it was her mothers. She got really angry at that moment and she was so angry she couldn't control herself she went and sent a message to her mother telling her that if she doesn't apologise for doing such things that she will never talk to her. After awhile Athena appears at camp she went looking for Annabeth and eventually found her sitting near the ocean with Percy. She walked slowly towards her and knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to fix the problems she has with her daughter but she was brave enough to have faced them. Annabeth heard footsteps and turned around, she saw Athena standing a bit depressed but she screamed something really important to Athena " Just because your relationships didn't work out it doesn't mean mine will end up like yours." After Annabeth said that everything suddenly appeared much clearer to her and she knew she made a really big mistake but she knew as long as she apologised with her heart she knew that Annabeth would eventually forgive her..

_**The End**_


End file.
